Kalahkan Monster Gabungan!
by lash uchiha
Summary: Hidan dan Itachi memilih tempat yang salah untuk memancing, dan kini mereka harus menghadapi kemurkaan sang penunggu Danau. bagaimana kisahnya?
1. Chapter 1

_Ini adalah fic pertarungan gaje, siapkan sabuk pengaman demi keselamatan reader._

_HAPPY READING ^^_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Pak Masashi Kishimoto Sensei.**

**Warning: OOC, AU, OC (Monster Danau adalah Oc saiya), Gaje, Gabung, Aneh, Pertarungan kocak, de el el, de es be, e ce te.  
**

**By: Uchi Chan Presents.**

**

* * *

**

Once upon time, ono wong loro sing lagi manceng, mereka adalah Itachi dan Hidan. Dengan sangat anteng mereka menunggui kail pancing masing-masing, sudah dua jam lebih mereka menunggui sambil duduk dan terkadang juga tiduran.

"_So saka nasi miwo yasa sisani… Jibun rasisa o cikarani…_" suara Hidan mulai mengalun "_Ma yoina gara demoii…_" semakin lama suaranya semakin terdengar aneh karena nada yang dikeluarkan tidak pas dengan ritme asli.

"Kamu itu kalau tidak bisa menyanyi lebih baik diam saja." tegur Itachi yang sudah mulai bosan.

"_Haji mani dake… Yume… Mite... Okiru… Sono… Sakinara… Itsuka…_" teguran Itachi tak Hidan hiraukan, dia lebih asik menyanyi sambil berbaring di rerumputan hijau. Bau rerumputan mengingatkan ia akan kampung halamannya, ketika ia dan Kakuzu melewati sebuah pinggiran jalan berumput, depan mata mereka terlihat berpuluh-puluh petak sawah yang mulai menguning. _Rindunya diriku…_

"Terserah kau saja lah…" kata Itachi yang sudah pasrah dengan tingkah kawannya ini. Mau nyanyi, nari, nggitar, de el el terserah ajah.

"_Mou ikai!_" tiba-tiba Hidan langsung duduk dari tidurnya, setelah ia menyanyikan lirik terakhir dari lagu soundtrack naruto berjudul _'Kanashimi wo yasashisa ni'_ (_Maaf, ya! Liriknya emang saya plesetkan dikit_ (_baca: banyak_)).

"Ada apa?" tanya Itachi yang melihat temannya tiba-tiba bangun.

"Gue laper Chi!" jawab Hidan yang ngelus-elus perutnya "Loe tadi kan bawa roti, bagi-bagi dong, Chi!" pinta Hidan yang punya kebiasaan manggil Itachi pake sebutan_ 'Chi'._

"Iya, tadi aku memang membawa roti tapi, sejam yang lalu sudah kau minta dan kau lahap." terang Itachi. Cowok yang satu ini memang sangat tenang, pembawaan dingin, tatapan yang seolah kosong padahal sebenarnya bermakna sangat lebih, kemudian ucapan yang dia ucapkan juga penuh arti dan mengandung nilai.

"Apah? Jadi udah habis!" tanya Hidan lagi. Sedangkan cowok yang satu ini lebih spesifik dengan sifat semangat, gaya bicara yang seenaknya dan tak pernah memikirkan perasaan lawan bicaranya. Termasuk tipe yang cerewet dan suka bertindak sesuka hati.

"Iya." jawab Itachi singkat.

"Hah…" desah Hidan "Kenapa dari tadi kita gak dapat ikan, sih!" tanyanya yang kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di rerumputan lagi.

"Mungkin karena kita memancing di tempat yang salah." ucap Itachi. Mata Itachi mulai melihat sebuah tanda yang berada tak jauh dari duduknya, tanda bahwa _'dilarang memancing'_. Kemudian Itachi mulai melirik Hidan, ditatapnya cowok yang sedang rebahan dengan tajam _(setajam silet!_) dan seolah mau berkata _-Kita seharusnya tidak memancing di sini-_

"Apa sih! Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" bentak Hidan "Lagi pula ini kan danau umum dan tulisan peringatan itu sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Mungkin juga sudah lapuk dan hancur hanya dengan tiupan angin." kata Hidan yang mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas langit bukan untuk memandang birunya langit tapi, untuk menghindari tatapan mata Itachi yang tajam.

Itachi pun juga mulai bosan menatap Hidan maka ia pun ganti memandangi danau tempatnya memancing, teringatlah ia akan masa lalunya. Saat pertama kali ayahnya mengajarkan elemen api _'Gokakyu No Jutsu'_ itulah salah satu jurus yang dapat ia kuasai hanya dengan sekali lihat.

Tak beberapa lama, tatapan Itachi pada air danau mulai menjadi kecut "Apa itu?" bisik Itachi pelan saat melihat gelembung air bermunculan keluar semakin lama semakin banyak saja.

Sementara Itachi mengamati fenomena aneh tersebut, Hidan malah mulai mengalunkan lirik soundtrack Naruto berjudul _'Nakushita Kotoba'_. Tapi, belum sempat Hidan mengucapkan sepatah kata, Itachi sudah menarik lengan Hidan "Ayo pergi dari sini." kata Itachi agak panik dan masih terus menarik-narik lengan Hidan supaya bangun dari tidurannya. Tapi, jangankan bangun bergeming saja tidak.

"Hoy! Loe tuh kenapa sih!" tanya Hidan yang melihat temannya ketakutan kayak habis ngeliat rohnya Sasuke saja.

Udah mau marah aja pada Itachi yang menarik-narik lengannya. Sebelum sempat Hidan memukul Itachi karena sebel, Itachi sudah terlebih dahulu memegang kepala Hidan dengan kedua tangannya dan lalu mengarahkan ke danau. Kemudian terlihatlah oleh Hidan seekor monster naga hijau dengan 8 tentakel panjang layaknya seekor gurita (_Bayangin aja kayak Hachibi tapi, kepalanya jadi naga, hayoo, kalo pada gak bisa bayangin, gue becek-becek _*_ditimpuk aqua galon sama readers_*).

"A...Apa itu?" tanya Hidan kaget melihat moster perpaduan antara naga dan gurita. Kemudian Hidan mulai menatap Itachi lagi.

"Ayo kita pergi." ucap Itachi agak panik.

"Tunggu dulu," balas Hidan "Kita tangkap saja makhluk itu, itung-itung buat oleh-oleh pulang ke Markas." tambahnya.

"Ide buruk, aku tak mau makan monster." bantah Itachi mual.

"Tapi, kalo kita pulang dengan tangan kosong, Kakuzu dan ketua pasti marah." tegur Hidan mengingatkan ancaman dari Kakuzu dan Pein.

_"Kalo kalian gak dapet lauk buat makan malam, kalian bakalan mendapat hukuman!" bentak Pein memperlihatkan wajah seramnya._

_"Dan uang gaji kalian akan aku potong." tambah Kakuzu sadis._

"Iya sih! Tapi, kan..." Itachi jadi bingung.

"Sudahlah! Lagian kasian juga warga di sini nanti jadi gempar karena tiba-tiba muncul monster ." tambah Hidan yang langsung mengeluarkan sabit bermata tiga miliknya.

"Kita ini pemain antagonis, kenapa kamu malah membantu penduduk?" tanya Itachi.

Tapi, Hidan sudah mulai lari ke arah monster tersebut dan berusaha membacoknya.

_**JLEEEEB**_

Mata sabitnya mengenai salah satu tentakel monster tersebut, akan tetapi serangan Hidan tak mempan kerena tubuh monster danau itu ternyata amat keras. Bahkan sabit milik Hidan sampai terpental.

"Heh, keras sekali tubuhmu." desah Hidan melangkah mundur.

"Hidan, minggir!" teriak Itachi memperingatkan.

Sekarang giliran Itachi yang tampil, dia mulai membentuk segel dan menyemburkan elemen api _'Gokakyu No Jutsu'_

_**BWHOOOOOSSSSSS**_

Serangan Itachi mulai membakar tubuh monster itu, bahkan air danau pun ikut terbakar.

"Apa berhasil?" tanya Hidan_ H2C_.

"Tidak, masih belum." ucap Itachi tenang. Dia langsung membentuk segelnya lagi, kali ini Itachi bermaksud menggunakan _Amaterasu_.

_**BWHOOOOOOOOSSSSS**_

Amaterasu membakar bara api Itachi yang sebelumnya hingga membuat air danau menguap. Kedahsyatan api hitam tersebut membuat Hidan jadi mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Apa berhasil?" tanya Hidan agak kecewa kerena dia tidak kebagian aksi cool.

"Entahlah." jawab Itachi ngos-ngosan.

"Apa kau sudah mau ambruk? Padahal baru dua jurus." ucap Hidan meremehkan.

"Hidan, minggir!" teriak Itachi mendorong Hidan ke belakang

_**BLAAAAAR**_

Dalam sekejap, serangan sebuah tentakel hampir saja mengenai Hidan kalau saja Itachi tak mendorongnya ke belakang.

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hidan pada Itachi yang masih terkapar di dekatnya.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja." jawab Itachi mulai bangun.

"Hum, aku tak mau bilang ini. Tapi, thanks dah nolongin aku." kata Hidan agak malu-malu.

Itachi cuma membalas dengan senyuman pada Hidan.

"Heh? Kenapa kau malah tersenyum? Tak seperti kau saja." ucap Hidan meremehkan.

"Kau sendiri sama saja, tak biasanya bilang terima kasih." balas Itachi. Hidan cuma buang muka.

"Baiklah,! Kita lawan monster jelek itu sekali lagi." usul Hidan mulai semangat.

"Ayo!" balas Itachi tak kalah semangat.

Mereka berdua pun melaju ke arah monster setengah naga dan gurita tersebut.

_'Akan kuhabisi kau dengan ritual Dewa Jashin ku.'_ pikir Hidan.

Dia langsung siapkan sabitnya " Kali ini, tamatlah riwayat mu!" teriak Hidan. Dia segera mengayunkan sabitnya dengan kekuatan penuh.

**_KRETEK_**

**_KRETEEEK_**

Bukan monster itu yang _K.O_, justru malah sabit Hidan yang retak.

"Apah? Kenapa malah sabitku yang retak!" teriak Hidan kaget.

"Dasar tak pernah belajar dari pengalaman." ucap Itachi yang kini bersiap menyerang.

_'Pertama, kecoh perhatiannya._' pikir Itachi melemparkan shuriken berjumlah banyak ke arah monster danau itu. _'Kedua, saat lawan terkecoh kita menyusup diam-diam.'_ pikir Itachi langsung berlari maju melewati tentakel monster dan menuju ke bagian kepala. Sekarang dia berniat memberikan genjutsu pada Monster Danau tersebut. "Terakhir, lumpuhkan lawan dan habisi." bisik Itachi mengeluarkan _Mangekyo Sharingan_, menatap mata monster danau itu dan memberinya serangan mental. "A...Apa itu?" bisik Itachi sejenak sebelum mengeluarkan genjutsunya.

_**DUAAAK**_

Monster itu mulai kalang kabut tapi, Itachi sendiri malah terlempar kerena terkena hantaman salah satu tentakel Monster Danau yang keras. Rasa sakit menghujam tubuhnya.

"Sial." desahnya yang jatuh dengan kepala di bawah "Tenagaku..." tambahnya yang tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya setelah terkena hantaman tentakel monster yang begitu keras.

"Gawat! Kenapa dia malah mau jatuh seenaknya begitu sih!" ucap Hidan sebel dan segera berlari ke arah jatuhnya Itachi untuk menangkapnya.

Akan tetapi, belum sempat Hidan menangkap Itachi yang terjatuh monster tersebut malah sudah melilit Itachi dengan tentakelnya.

"Apa!" teriak Hidan kaget "Sekarang cuma aku yang bebas!" kata Hidan langsung ambil ancang-ancang untuk menghantam Monster Danau tersebut.

"Ukh," Itachi mulai kehabisan napas karena lilitan tentakel Monster Danau tersebut amatlah erat.

"Tenang saja, aku akan segera menolongmu. Sabar saja, ya!" ucap Hidan mulai mempercepat laju larinya "Kalau Itachi punya jurus, aku punya semangat!" teriak hidan mengepalkan tinju.

**DUUUAAAAAK**

Pukulan Hidan mengenai Monster Danau itu dan dalam sekejap, kepalan tangan Hidan pun langsung mengucur darah.

"Sial!" desahnya kesal dan mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang "Aku masih belum selesai tau!" teriaknya kembali lari menuju Monster Danau tersebut lebih kencang.

"Hi... Hidan pa... Pakailah otakmu sedikit..." ucap Itachi terengah-engah.

"Cih, kau itu diam saja! Aku juga sudah pakek otakku!" bentak Hidan seraya berlari dengan napsu membunuh menuju Monster Danau tersebut "Sayangnya, otakku yang tak mau jalan." bisiknya.

Sekarang Hidan akan mencoba sekali lagi menghantam Monster Danau tersebut.

**DUUUAAAAASSSH**

_Kreek_

Serangan Hidan sangat keras tapi, tak sekeras kulit Monster Danau itu.

"Sial," desahnya dan langsung mundur untuk menjauh dari monster tersebut.

Tangan Hidan mulai menucur darah lebih deras dan sepertinya salah satu tulang jarinya ada yang retak.

_'Dipukul dari manapun, tubuh monster itu tetap keras.'_ pikir Hidan mengambil napas.

_'Hidan bodoh!'_ batin Itachi yang melihat temannya sudah kepayahan _'Sial, lukaku dipertarungan melawan Sasuke masih belum sembuh, kalau kugunakan Susano'o malah akan berbahaya. Tapi, kalau tak kugunakan aku dan Hidan akan mati konyol di sini.'_ pikir Itahi.

Disaat dia sedang berpikir dan menentukan pilihan yang akan diambilnya, tiba-tiba dia ingat akan sesuatu yang aneh. Sesaat sebelum ia menggunakan genjutsu pada monster tersebut, dia melihat sebuah mata di dahi Monster Danau terebut. Mata itu seperti sebuah permata yang memiliki warna merah, mungkinkah itu kelemahannya.

Jika itu memang benar, akan sangat bagus tapi, kalau pun salah, tak ada ruginya jika mencoba untuk menyerang permata itu.

Itachi kemudian mulai berteriak pada Hidan walaupun, rasanya udah sesak untuk bernapas "Dan... Serang permata yang ada... Di dahi monster itu..." kata Itachi terengah-engah.

Hidan yang secara kebetulan melihat ke arah Itachi jadi berpikir sejenak, _'Kayaknya Chi ngomong sesuatu tapi, ngomong apa sih? Bisik-bisik gitu, gue kan kagak denger.'_ batin Hidan berkerut kening dan masih ngeliat mulut Itachi yang komat-kamit.

"Duh, diliat dari gelagatnya kayaknya si Hidan gak ngerti aku bicara apa, gimana caranya supaya dia mengerti apa yang aku bicarakan? Sementara aku tak bisa bersuara keras." gumam Itachi.

Tak beberapa lama, Itachi mulai menatap jidat Monster Danau tersebut, dia terus menatapnya dan menatap. Membuat Hidan juga melihat apa yang dilihat oleh teman Uchiha nya tersebut.

Sesaat Hidan tak melihat apa-apa tapi, akhirnya dia bisa melihat sebuah batu permata di dahi monster tersebut. Itukah yang ingin Itachi tunjukkan?

Hidan mulai menatap itachi dan Itachi pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum mantab.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti!" teriak Hidan seraya berlari melewati salah satu tentakel Monster Danau tersebut.

Dia terus berlari hingga mencapai kepala, kemudian terlihatlah oleh Hidan sebuah permata merah berkilauan di dahi monster tersebut. Hidan mulai mengepalkan tinjunya dan dengan satu pukulan keras.

**DUUUAAAAK**

Dia berhasil memukul permata tersebut hingga retak dan nampaknya itu memang kelemahan Monster Danau tersebut. Karena sekarang monster Danau itu mulai kalang kabut kesakitan, bergerak-gerak tanpa haluan yang jelas.

Dan tanpa sadar, Monster Danau itu melempar Itachi yang telah dililitnya tadi hingga terlempar jauh di udara kemudian mendarat dengan keras di tanah.

"ITACHII!" teriak Hidan. Ia mulai berlari menjauh dari monster yang masih kehilangan kendali tersebut. Menuju Itachi yang tekapar di tanah.

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hidan seraya menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Itachi yang kini belum bergerak.

"GRAAAAAW!" lengkingan suara Monster Danau tersebut hampir dapat meremukkan gendang telinga Hidan jika ia tak segera menutup ke dua telinganya.

"Terlalu berbahaya di sini, aku harus cari tempat yang agak aman." kata Hidan melihat sekeliling dari tempatnya duduk.

Terlihat sebuah hutan agak jauh dari pemukiman dan tempat itu lumayan cocok untuk menyelmatkan diri, bukan berarti kabur.

Hidan segera membopong tubuh Itachi dan membawanya menuju hutan tadi sementara, dari belakang mereka terlihat Monster Danau menghantan sekelilingnya tanpa kontrol. Tapi, kemudian mulai mengejar Hidan dan itachi.

Hidan sih bisa lari tapi, Itachi masih belum sadarkan diri, kalau ditinggal bakalan langsung mati dalam sekejap.

"Hey, bangun! Disaat penting begini jangan malah enak-enakan tidur dong!" teriak Hidan pada Itachi yang masih terlelap.

**DHUUUAAAAR**

Tentakel monster tersebut hampir menghantam Hidan namun, untungnya meleset beberapa centi. Kemudian malah membuat Hidan dan Itachi langsung terlempar masuk ke dalam hutan.

"Untunglah kita selamat..." kata Hidan menghembus napas lega. Dia lalu menatap Itachi yang berada di sampingnya "Hey, bangun." kata Hidan menepuk-nepuk pipi Itachi. Namun, Itachi masih belum bergerak _'Jangan-jangan dia mati.'_ akhirnya pikiran itu mulai muncul di otak Hidan.

Ia segera mendekati Itachi untuk memeriksa detak jantungnya, terasa berdetak namun, lemah.

"GRAAAAAA." suara Monster Danau itu mulai terdengar makin lama kian mendekat ke arah mereka yang sedang bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon.

Hidan segera mendekap Itachi untuk menghilangkan hawa keberadaan mereka sehingga, tak diketahui oleh monster tersebut. Tapi, suara geraman Monster Danau itu malah semakin mendekat saja.

_Bagaimanakah nasib mereka berdua selanjutnya?_

* * *

**WAIT FOR NEXT STORY**

**

* * *

**_Aduh, super aneh, ya? hehehe_ xp**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_Akhirnya chap 2 terbit juga! _

hehehe, arigatou udah baca, apalagi ampek review, saiya benar-benar tersanjung.

Ah, satu lagi! Saiya merasa sangat senang, tau kenapa? Masa saiya di panggil **'senpai'**_ *nengok review*_ saiya benar-benar sangat senang. _*nangis haru*_

Itachi: Buruan mulaaaiiiii!

Hidan: Jangan bikin imej gw jadi jelek, ya!_ 'Habis dari tadi gue punya firasat buruk mulu.'_

_Happy reading ^^_

* * *

**Kalahkan Monster Gabungan Chap 2.**

**Disclaimer: Pak Masashi Kishimoto Sensei.**

**Warning: OOC, Gaje, Aneh, Gabung, Kocak, de el el.**

**By: Me (Uchi Chan Presents a.k.a Lash Uchiha).**

* * *

"GRAAAAAA." suara Monster Danau itu mulai terdengar makin lama kian mendekat ke arah mereka yang sedang bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon.

Hidan segera mendekap Itachi untuk menghilangkan hawa keberadaan mereka sehingga, tak diketahui oleh monster tersebut. Tapi, suara geraman Monster Danau itu malah semakin mendekat saja.

_'Oh DJ, jika engkau benar-benar ada, tolong selamatkanlah kami.'_ doa Hidan dalam hati dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Aku masih belum ingin mati, apalagi mati bersama Uchiha tak berguna ini. Aku masih ingin hidup untuk menyebarkan aliranku sebagai bukti bahwa aku patuh dan taat dengan aliran DJ, aku juga ingin merasakan pecel lele buatan mbok Painem sebelum mati, lalu merasakan jus tomat yang katanya baik untuk kesehatan.

Aku juga belum sungkeman sama eyang ku yang ada di desa, dia bilang aku harus memotong rumput di halama belakang rumah. Tapi, sampai sekarang belum sempat aku potong. Kemudian Kisame, maaf aku kemaren ngambil ikan gurameh kamu satu, aku bakar buat lauk makan. Terus Dei Chan, maaf waktu kamu nyuruh aku motong pony kamu 5 cm malah aku potong 7,5 cm, akhirnya pony mu malah abis tapi, untung kamu gak sadar. Untuk Sasori, sebenarnya yang matahin tangan boneka berbi kesayangan kamu bulan lalu itu aku tapi, malah Tobi yang jadi kambing hitam, Maaf ya Tobi, padahal kamu anak leader, maaf karena sebenarnya dulu aku pernah ngintip Konan Chan pas lagi mandi, Maaf ya tapi, sumpriit dah! Body nya yahut, mantab, sexy, montok, bahenol, asik bin ajib dah!

Lalu untuk Oro si temen lama, sebenarnya aku dulu pernah nginjek uler kamu satu hingga koid seketika. Maaf ya, karena udah matek jadi sekalian aja aku goreng uler kamu. Lalu Zetsu, aku gak punya salah apa-apa sih ama kamu tapi, biar lengakap aku juga minta maaf dah. Oh ya! Kakuzu, sebenarnya koin 1 yen mu aku cemplungin ke sumur waktu doa di kuil. Maaf ya, semoga kamu gak mutilasi aku kalo aku bisa pulang dengan selamat nantinya.

Semua sudah, sekarang aku akan mati padahal, aku pengan dapat jodoh dan punya anak dulu sebelum koid, kalo bisa anaknya cowok semua. Tapi, apa boleh buat, selamat tinggal dunia dan seisinya karena cowok ganteng sebentar lagi akan... Mati." bisik Hidan panjang lebar mengungkapkan unek-uneknya.

Saking panjangnya, Itachi sampai terbangun dari koma beberapa menitnya.

"Kok aku dibilang gak guna sih? Padahal kan yang menyelamatkan kamu dari tentakel monster itu aku." protes Itachi setelah sadar.

Hidan hanya dapat mengerjapkan matanya menatap kaget pada Itachi yang tiba-tiba sadar.

"Chi, kenapa gak bilang kalo lu masih hidup?" tanya Hidan kaget.

"Gimana cara bilangnya kalo aku sedang pingsan?" tanya Itachi balik "Lagian kenapa kamu mesti ngomong panjang lebar ngaku kesalahan pake minta maaf segala pula." tambah Itachi segera melepaskan tangan Hidan yang sedari tadi mendekapnya.

"Lha abisnya kita sudah tidak ada harapan lagi, monster itu akan menghabisi kita dalam satu serangan. Lempar satu batu kena dua burung." kata Hidan putus asa.

"Hn, aku mungkin memang akan mati tapi, bukannya kamu abadi?" tanya Itachi segera berdiri dan dan membersihkan bajunya yang penuh debu.

Dalam sekejap, mata Hidan langsung berbinar-binar memandang Itachi _'Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Chi, gue kan abadi, ngapain takut mati?' _batin Hidan mulai berseri-seri makin memandang Itachi dengan bahagia. Membuat Itachi jadi ilfil.

"Ngapain mandang aku begitu? Jangan-jangan kamu naksir sama aku?" tanya Itachi dengan salah satu alis terangkat ke atas "Dibayar 100 juta juga aku gak akan mau dan suka sama kamu." ucap Itachi memalingkan muka.

"Idih, enak aja! Gue juga kagak doyan ama elu, body gak mutu gitu!" bantah Hidan yang disambut senyuman oleh Itachi.

"Baiklah, kalau kau memang tak bisa mati, sekarang coba kau alihkan perhatiannya. Kemudian akan aku habisi monster itu." kata Itachi menerangkan rencananya. Rencana sempurna yang dibuat dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit.

"Hah... Kau selalu ingin enaknya sendiri." desah hidan mulai ikut berdiri "Tapi, baiklah kalau begitu, awas saja jika kau tak bisa menyerangnya hingga koid seketika." ancam Hidan serius, duarius malahan.

"Baik bos!" balas Itachi santai.

"Huh." dengus Hidan segera berlari ke arah Monster Danau tersebut berada.

"Sabitku memang tidak berguna tapi, aku masih punya senjata lain tau." kata Hidan mengeluarkan sebuah besi meruncing yang dapat memanjang hingga ukuran tertentu. Hidan tau kalo kulit monster itu memang sangat keras jadi dia tak berniat menusuknya dengan benda itu. lalu untuk apa Hidan mengeluarka senjatanya tersebut?

Itachi sama sekali tak dapat menerka isi hati dan jalan pikiran temannya itu.

Hidan terus berlari mendekati Monster Danau yang ganas itu.

"Yo kadal! What's up, bro!" sapa Hidan dengan gaya sok hip hop.

"Hah?" dan seketika itu pula Itachi serta Monster Danau cengang.

_'Hidan begoo! Aku bilang curi perhatiannya, bukan menyapanya!'_ batin Itachi uring-uringan _'Lagian dari bentuk morfologi monster itu mananya yang mirip kadal, coba?'_ lanjutnya.

"Yo, yo, yo! Kenapa kau tak menjawab? Apa suasana hatimu sedang kacau?" tanya Hidan semakin mendekat tanpa rasa takut _'Ya iyalah! Gue kan gak bisa mati, ngapain takut?'_ batinnya PD. "Kalau begitu, aku akan membantu membuat suasana hatimu kembali ceria." ucapnya riang "Yo, yo! Lihatlah aku!" lanjutnya.

Hidan mulai membelakangi Monster Danau itu dan mulai menggoyangkan pinggulnya. _"Yo! Menari bersama... Nanana... Riang gembira... Nanana..." _Hidan mulai megalunkan lagu gaje, membuat Monster Danau tersebut tambah cengang.

_"Menari menari menari... Nanana..."_ Hidan semakin asoy menggoyangkan pinggulnya, menari-nari dengan penuh semangat '45.

_"Yo! Menari riang bersama Monster Kadal Jelek... Nanana..." _uacpnya tiba-tiba memukul-mukul pantat ke arah Monster Danau "Yo, monster jelek, kau tak kan bisa menangkapku jika hanya diam seperti itu, ayo kejar aku!" ucapnya makin keras memukul pantat.

"Hah? Kenapa dia malah mengejeknya begitu?" tanya Itachi masih dalam persembunyiannya. Sebisa mungkin Itachi menahan dirinya agar tidak langsung menyepak kepala Hidan. Dia tahu kalau sebenarnya Hidan punya siasat dibalik tingkahya yang konyol itu.

"Yo, kadal! Kenapa tak bergerak? Sudah mati, ya?" tanya nya dengan gaya innocent _(author klepek-klepek)._

Beberapa saat Monster Danau itu memang terdiam, mungkin karena dia tidak paham dengan apa yang dikatakan Hidan , atau mungkin dia hanya menganggap Hidan sebagai lalat tak penting?

"Hei, beneran mati, ya?" tanya Hidan menendang keras salah satu tentakel Monster Danau itu_ 'Aduh, kaki gue sakit!'_ batinnya menahan diri.

Yah, tentu saja monster itu belum mati. Kemudian monster itu mulai bergerak dan langsung mengeluarkan suara auman yang sangat keras sampai membuat Hidan terlonjak mundur beberapa langkah.

"Nah, begitu donk! Sekarang ayo cepat kejar aku!" suruh Hidan dengan suara cemprengnya.

Dan si monster yang dari tadi dihina pun tanpa kata langsung menyiapkan langkah 1000 untuk mengejar Hidan. sementara Hidan sudah melesat dengan kecepatan sonic.

"Ayo kejar aku lebih cepat lagi kadal karatan! Apa kau tak bisa lari cepat karena berat badan? Kalau begitu berdietlah! Haha!" tawanya pun mulai berhamburan kemana-mana, melontarkan kata-kata pedas pada monster tak berdosa itu. Kenapa kalian menyakitinya? Tak tau kah kalian betapa beratnya menjadi seekor monster _(Kenapa malah jadi histeris gini?)_.

Hidan mulai berlari namun, tiba-tiba semburan api panas hampir mengenainya. Siapa yang menyerangnya dengan semburan api itu? Apa mungkin Itachi?

Hidan menengok ke belakang, matanya membulat menatap monster bertentakel itu menyemburkan bara api yang amat panas. _'Hah? Sejak kapan monster itu punya api?'_ batin Hidan sekaget-kagetnya jadi.

"Sejak hari ini." bisik Itachi seolah tahu pikiran Hidan.

Tapi, sekarang bukan waktunya untuk jadi paranoid, cepat tolong Hidan! _*author tereak-tereak*_

Sementara Hidan udah ngos-ngosan lari dikejar-kejar sama Monster Danau tersebut.

"Helem! Gue kagak pengen jadi Hidan panggang walaupun kayaknya enak sih!" tereaknya ngacir. Di belakangnya, Monster Danau makin geram menyemburkan bara api panas.

"Bego! Itu kan ulah mu sendiri yang bikin dia marah." ucap Itachi dengan santainya. Tapi, dia juga tak ingin berdiam diri saja.

"Hidan, pancing dia ke danau!" teriak Itachi dari kejuhan.

"Ke danau? Untuk apa? Itu kan daerah kekuasaannya." kata Hidan "Ah, masa bodo, gue turutin aja lah!" lanjutnya.

Ia segera berlari ke arah danau dan langsung nyevur ke air, untung dia bisa berenang kalo nggak, udah kelelep deh. Sementara Monster Danau itu mengikut masuk ke dalam air.

Air adalah tempat kekuasaannya tentu ia lebih unggul di situ. Monster Danau menyelam ke dalam air dengan lihai dan melihat Hidan yang berenang di atas permukaan air. Monster itu mulai mendekati Hidan dan dalam hitungan detik, gigi-gigi nya yang tajan mencabik-cabik serta merobek-robek tubuh Hidan hingga mirip seperti potongan daging cincang.

"heh, kau rakus sekali kadal jelek." ucap Hidan tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di atas air tanpa basah sedikit pun. Lalu pertannyaannya, apa yang dicabik-cabik Monster Danau itu?

_BOOOF_

Saat dilihat lagi, rupanya itu hanyalah seonggok kayu.

_'Kawarimi No Jutsu'_ telah berhasil mengelabui monster itu.

"Sekarang Itachii!" seru Hidan memberi aba-aba. Dan tiba-tiba Itachi sudah muncul di depan Monster Danau itu. Dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan mata sharingan dan menghujam monster itu dengan serangan mental sebelum ia diserang balik oleh tentakel yang bergerak tanpa haluan.

_1 detik_

_10 detik_

_1 menit_

Monster itu diam menatap Itachi, bukan karena terpesona tapi, karena terkena genjutsu. Sekarang monster itu tak bisa bergerak.

"Serang Hidan!" teriak Itachi dengan seluruh suarannya.

Hidan pun langsung maju membawa senjtanya dan bersiap menyerang Monster Danau namun, tiba-tiba salah satu tentakel berhasil bergerak dan menyabit Hidan, ia terlempar cukup jauh.

"Hidan begoo! Aku tak kan bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi tau." ucap Itachi terengah-engeh.

"Cerewet!" balas Hidan mulai panas. Sekali lagi dia maju menuju monster itu, pada bagian permata merahlah yang ia incar "Ini adalah serangan terakhir tauuu!" teriak Hidan namun, lagi-lagi monster itu berusaha menyerangnya, dari belakang Hidan tampak beberapa tentakel bersiap menyerangnya secara bersamaan. Itachi ingin menghentikannya tapi, jarak mereka terlalu jauh.

Itachi menghentikan Mangekyo nya dan dengan kekuatan penuh, ia mengepalkan tinju tangan "RASAKAN KAU KADAL JELEEEK!" teriaknya memukul dengan sekuat tenaga.

**DUUUAAAAAK**

Pukulan Itachi hampir bersamaan dengan saat Hidan mau menghancurkan permata merah di dahi monster itu.

"PERGILAH KE ALAM SANA DENGAN TENAAANG!" sambung Hidan melanjutkan kata-kata Itachi.

_**JRAAAASSSSSSSSSHH**_

Tusukan tepat mengenai kelemahan monster itu. Dalam hitungan detik, monster itu tumbang bersamaan dengan Itachi dan Hidan yang kelelahan.

Pertarungan telah usai...

"Aku capek..." ucap Itachi tiduran di permukaan air danau.

"Bodoh, kalo lu tidur di sini bisa kelelep tau!" balas Hidan "Ayo bangun!" katanya mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Itachi berdiri.

"Apa benar monster ini akan kita bawa pulang?" tanya Itachi cemas.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Hidan semangat.

"Ah, terserah kau saja lah." balas Itachi malas.

"Tapi, tinjumu keren juga!" kata Hidan melirik tangan Itachi yang berdarah.

"Tentu saja, aku kan belajar dari mu." balas Itachi tersenyum.

"Haha, ayo kita pulang, hari udah sore!" lanjut Hidan.

"Kita akan kagetkan seisi markas!" ucap Itachi semangat.

"Yah," balas Hidan mengeluarkan tawanya.

Mereka berdua pun membawa Monster Danau tersebut pulang _(Jangan tanya gimana cara bawanya!)_.

Matahari tenggelam begitu indah, pertarungan panjang telah usai. Setibanya di markas mereka berdua disambut suka ria oleh anggota akatsuki yang lain kecuali Kisame.

"Tunggu, ini kan sepupuku! Teganya kalian akan menjadikannya makan malam!" teriak Kisame histeris. Semua pun tertawa.

* * *

_**FIN**_

_**

* * *

****Akhirnya selesai juga, ini fic yang aku buat sejak dulu tapi, baru aku publis. Tidak PD publish karena saiya ini aliran fic humor bukan fic pertarungan, hehe**_

_**

* * *

**__Akatsuki beberapa detik setelah sadar..._

Kakuzu: Hidan, jadi kau yang mengambil uang 1 yen milikku, ya?

Hidan: hah? Kok lu tau?

Kakuzu: kan tadi kamu bilang pas di fic _*nunjuk bagian fic waktu Hidan ngaku*_

Hidan: cabuuuut!

All Akatsuki: Kejaaaar!

Itachi: Hidan, aku akan menolong mu! _*narik baju Hidan dan menyerahkan ke pihak yang berwajib*_


End file.
